A night at the movies
by dayana82
Summary: Written for the 10 moviequotes challenge on LJ. There is a good reason why double dates aren't such a good idea. Morgan/Garcia in a way ;D


Title: Secrets

**Title: **A night at the movies

**Fandom:** Criminal Minds

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Movie quote****: **#8 "It can't be anything like love, can it?" - "No, no, it can't be." - "Would it be inconvenient?" - "Terribly." The Philadelphia story

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, they belong to CBS. Nonetheless, I love to borrow them from time to time.

**Summary:** There is a good reason why double dates aren't such a good idea.

**warnings:** none

**AN:** _I know, you're all waiting for an update of 'Worries, hesitancy and too much thinking' but I also have to keep up with posting for the challenges I signed up for. But the next thing I'll post will be chapter 16, I promise._

One of many things they had in common was their affection for old black and white movies. So every once in a while they went to the movies together. It had been some sort of secret ritual with them for many years, occasionally spending time with each other outside of work.

But tonight it was different. It was the first time they weren't alone. Penelope had brought Kevin with her – her new, or well after two months no longer so new, boyfriend. And Derek had brought one of his girlfriends along. Okay, at the moment his only girlfriend. Sure, Derek was a womanizer but still he was a nice guy and one thing he had never done – and certainly would never do – was cheat on one of his girlfriends.

Nonetheless, Penelope had forgotten her name only a few seconds after she'd been introduced to Derek's future ex-girlfriend. Sometimes she wondered if Derek actually kept all their names in mind. Or maybe he had a list together with a picture for each and everyone of them so that he could always look their names up – just in case.

"Seriously, why don't they just throw these old movies away?" the girl squealed and leaned closer to Derek causing him to absently lean away from her a little. "They're bad quality, not even color in them. Honestly, if someone's killed in there – how can you tell? You can't even see the blood?"

"They're classics." was all Derek replied as if that explained everything.

And for Penelope it did.

"Why does it have to be a love movie?" Kevin complained from his seat to Penelope's right. Then he leaned over her to look at Derek: "I'd never thought you'd watch love movies."

"Only if they're black and white." he shrugged.

Penelope giggled softly and that sound caused Derek to smile at her.

Shortly after the movie – The Philadelphia story – had started Penelope heard a shifting in the seats next to her. Glancing over she saw that the girl was trying to snuggle up against Derek. But he kept his eyes on the screen ignoring her attempts for some making out. So she finally leaned back in her own seat and pouted.

Smiling Penelope turned her attention back to the screen as well. This girl didn't know Derek. Cause if she did she'd have known that making out during a movie was simply not for him – at least not when he actually wanted to watch the movie.

When Tracy – one of the two main characters of the movie – talked to the two reporters about love Penelope placed her arm on the armrest. By a rather odd coincidence Derek did the same just as Tracy announced: "Don't you agree that if a man says he loves a woman, he ought to marry her?"

They locked eyes with each other as their arms were accidentally touching. Then Penelope gave him a shy smile and wanted to withdraw her hand but Derek did the same just a second faster. He smiled at her and turned back to the screen.

She acted against the urge to pull her arm away as well. His touch had left a strange feeling on her arm, somehow like electricity. She tried to shake this feeling off but it was impossible.

And then there was this scene in the garden, the most noteworthy scene in the whole movie as the critics say. Tracy and Mike, the reporter, are drunk and they're dancing and teasing each other in the garden – and then they kiss.

That was the exact moment when Derek's arm touched hers again. Only that this time it didn't seem to be an unconscious movement and he didn't pull back. He put his arm right on top of hers and took her hand in his.

Neither of them turned their head to look at the other one.

When the movie ended and the credits rolled over the screen Derek was still holding her hand. And then the hall was dark for about five seconds right after the movie had been switched off and before the lights were switched back on.

And within these five seconds Derek suddenly leaned over, cupped her cheek with one hand to make her look at him and kissed her – softly, briefly yet passionately and intense.

And when the lights came on they were both sitting straight in their seats staring at the empty screen in front of them as if the kiss had only been a mutual dream.


End file.
